


Initiation

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit thinks after the whole fiasco of having to sing in front of everyone his initiation is over, except it doesn't work out like that...





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> remember when oli was at arsenal? good times man...he's on the calendar this year for december :'(

Granit thinks after the whole fiasco of having to sing in front of everyone his initiation is over. Done. that’s it. 

Except it doesn’t work out like that.

You see singing in front of everyone was the ‘official’ initiation but what Granit didn’t realise was some of the players liked to have a little fun with the new boys.

So here he was handcuffed to a shower in the Arsenal training facility. Completely naked and he’s sure they’ve stolen his clothes as well.

“Guys?” he asks, and then a bit louder “Guys! This isn’t funny! I’m cold”

It’s only then he spots the key to the handcuffs, on the floor by the entrance to the showers, obviously having been dropped.

He moves towards it as best he can but there’s just no way he was going to reach it.

“Is anyone there?” he tries again “Please?”

He’s just about resigned himself to the fact he was stuck here for the forseeable future when he hears footsteps.

“Help!” He shouts.

The footsteps stop.

“Hello?” he recognises Olivier’s voice and now he’s embarrassed. He’d liked Oli ever since he arrived at the club so of course he was going to be the one to find him. Although at this point the relief is overshadowing the embarrassment.

“Oli!”

“Granit? Are you ok?”

Olivier appears around the corner and laughs when he sees Granit’s predicament. 

“I was going to warn you” He says

“You knew they were going to do this?”

“Not exactly. I knew they were gonna do something”

“Can you get me out? The key’s on the floor” Granit points as best he can.

Olivier thankfully goes to get it.

“Thanks!” Granit’s relieved, he’d be free soon.

“I’ll let you out but you have to do something first” Olivier says with a wink.

“Anything”

“Kiss me”

“What?” Granit’s taken aback, he had no idea that Olivier liked him. Or maybe he didn’t and this was another joke.

Olivier goes bright red “No, you don’t have to. Sorry i just thought…”

“I like you” Granit admits “I just thought it was a joke”

“It’s not, I like you too. And I would like it if you kissed me”

“So would I. But can you seriously let me out? I’m freezing”

Olivier laughs again and opens the handcuffs.

“Thanks” Granit says “Do you know where they put my clothes?”

“No”

“Oh, i can’t drive home like this”

“Well i wouldn’t complain”

“I think the general public would”

“We’ll find them, they can’t have gone far”

They haven’t as it turns out. Granit and Oli find Granit’s clothes in a cupboard, a little dusty but Granit’s just glad to be dressed.

“So we had a deal?” Olivier hints.

Granit smiles, suddenly feeling brave.

“I’ll only kiss you on one condition”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll only kiss you if you be my boyfriend”

“I think i can do that”

Granit closes the distance between him and Olivier and kisses him deeply.

“We should get out of here” Olivier says when they break apart.

“Your place?”

“Sure. And you know what?”

“What?”

“i’ve thought of another use for those handcuffs”


End file.
